


Don't you trust me?

by Gothic_Gay



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: F/F, Short Story, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Gay/pseuds/Gothic_Gay
Summary: Rosa and Amy are on their way on a date when it gets interrupted. This is a short and sweet story based off a request prompt that a friend sent me.Prompt: Don't you trust me?
Relationships: Amelia O'Brien/Rosa Vasquez, Amelia O'Brien/Rosa Vasquez (Creepypasta)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Don't you trust me?

Amy flicked the blinker on and rolled to a stop. She looked both ways before she turned left and continued down the road. Amy glanced over at Rosa, who was sitting in the passenger seat, and smiled. Rosa was brimming with an infectious happiness and gave a bright smile when they made eye contact.

“Look!” Rosa gasped and pointed out Amys window. “Horses!” Amy glanced at the horses in the field and couldn’t help but smile. “I love horses. Oh, look how pretty that one is.”

“It does look pretty,” Amy agreed. “But not as pretty as you.” Rosa laughed as she blushed deeply, then leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Careful sunshine, I’m driving here.” Rosa fell back into her seat as Amys phone buzzed. “Can you get that? Just let them know I’m driving and I’ll text them back as soon as I can.”

Nodding, Rosa took the phone and unlocked it. When her smile fell, Amy knew something was wrong. “It’s not in your contacts and it just says ‘S.O.S’,” Rosa mumbled then held the phone up so Amy could see it.

“Shit.” Flicking on her police lights, Amy did a quick U-turn and sped off. “Our date is gonna have to be put off until later… Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize! This is important,” Rosa assured and rested her hand on Amys arm. She gave a light squeeze as they raced to the outskirts of town. “Do… Do you think they’re going to be okay?”

Amy didn’t respond, she took a deep breath and exhaled as she tightened her lips. Knowing Jack and Jerry, they would be okay. They had to be. Despite all that seemed to happen to them, they always got out. Rosa looked at Amy with worried eyes then looked out the window. The drive to the gas station was quiet as Amy braced herself for what she would find and Rosas mind raced with possibilities.

After what felt like hours, the police cruiser skidded to a stop in the gas station parking lot. “Alright, you stay right here. I’ll be right back,” Amy ordered as she took hold of her handgun.

Rosa sat straight up as she exclaimed, “what? No way! I’m not letting you go in there all by yourself!”

“I’m a cop, I’m doing my job. You are staying put.”

“You’re off the clock!” Rosa pointed out. Amy pinched the bridge of her nose as she groaned to herself. “What if you get hurt?!”

“You are staying here! It’s not up for debate!”

“Don’t you trust me?!” Rosa asked with tear filled eyes. Amy swallowed hard as she looked at her, the words slightly stung. “They’re my friends too, and if you go in there and get hurt.. And… And-”

Amy reached out and grabbed Rosas hand. They held each other tightly in a second of silence. “Of course I trust you,” she whispered gently. “But I can’t have you getting hurt. Rosa, sunshine, I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt and I couldn’t protect you.” Rosa held the back of Amys hand to her lips and nodded.

“But who’s going to protect you? I’m going with you, this isn’t up for debate.” Amy sighed, she knew that when Rosa put her mind to something it was next to impossible to stop her.

“Fine,” Amy said as she gave a small nod. “Just promise me that you’ll stay behind me and if it gets bad you’ll get out of there.” Rosa nodded and squeezed her hand one last time before they left the car.

With her gun in hand, and Rosa behind her, Amy carefully opened the front door. “Police! Everyone stay still and put your hands above your heads!” she ordered in a commanding voice. The place was a mess. There was product strewn everywhere, Jack and Jerry sat on the floor with their hands up, and it looked like someone decided to use a fire extinguisher on everything in sight. “Anyone else here?”

“Spencer was here but he disappeared when you showed up,” Jack said.

“And the gnomes,” Jerry added. “Oh, hey Rosa! How’s it goin’?”

Amy did a quick sweep of the area as Rosa ran to get the first aid kit. “You wanna tell me what the hell happened here?” Amy grumbled as she put her hands on her hips. “And you can put your hands down already.”

Jack winced as Rosa dabbed a cloth around a cut on his forehead. “Long story short: Spencer showed up. Long story: Spencer was mad about something and came here to take his anger out on me and Jerry got caught in the middle.”

“I forced myself in the middle!” Jerry corrected. Amy rolled her eyes in response. “Jack stole his phone when Spence and I were having a little hissy fit. He was sooooo mad when he figured it out! You guys should have seen the look on his dumb little face.”

Rosa put a band-aid on Jacks face as she shook her head. “Good news is that none of the cuts are going to need stitches.”

“And the bad news?” Jack asked.

“This is the sixth first aid kit we went through this month... I think that might be a new record,” Rosa pondered. “Um, was there a fire?” she asked as she looked at the fire extinguisher off to the side.

Jerry held his head high as he said, “it’s simply the art of war.”

Amy looked up as she called in for backup. “Do I need to call for fire services or not?”

“Jerry sprayed Spencer in the face with it before he took it away,” Jack explained. Jerry grinned proudly as Amy and Rosa exchanged a look. “It was actually pretty impressive.”

“Hey peg leg,” Amy started in a serious tone that caught everyones attention. “Do you know why Spencer keeps trying to hurt you?” Jack avoided eye contact and remained silent, longer than Amy liked, before he finally shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

After backup arrived and paramedics tended to Jack and Jerry, Amy and Rosa got back into the police cruiser. Giving a soft sigh, Amy turned the key. “That’s finally over and done with. Do you still want to go on our date?”

Rosa hummed as she thought it over until she answered, “do you mind if we just head to your place and order in? I think that’ll be nice.” Amy smiled as she nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. They drove in a comfortable silence before Rosa spoke up. “...I don’t think Jack was telling the truth.”

“...Yeah,” Amy sighed. “Whatever it is he should just tell me. I can’t help him if I don’t know all the details. It’s not like Jack killed Spencer or something! I mean-” Amy snapped then took a deep breath to calm herself down. “I just wish he would let us help him.”

“I know what you mean,” Rosa agreed as she took Amys hand. “I wish they would both be more open to having us help. We just have to be a bit more patient.” They held hands as Amy drove home.

When they got home, Rosa started to make coffee for the both of them as Amy ordered from their favourite restaurant. They changed into pajamas and sat on the couch. Amy wrapped her arm around Rosas shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. She smiled to herself as they snuggled together.

“Hey,” Amy started. Rosa shifted slightly so she could look up at her. “Thank you for always being there for me. It’s really nice to have someone I can count on.” Rosa beamed up at Amy before softly kissing her. “I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too!” Rosa exclaimed. “I’m always here for you.”


End file.
